1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developer supply device and, more particularly to a process cartridge and developer container assembly adapted to be employed in an image forming apparatus, for example, an electrophotographic copying machine, an electrophotographic printer, an electrophotographic facsimile, an electrophotographic word processor, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A regular cartridge for an image forming apparatus is generally comprised of an electrophotographic photosensitive member, developing means, charging means, cleaning means, and a developer container. When the developer of the developer container is depleted, the whole assembly of the process cartridge set becomes useless and must be thrown away. It is not economical to throw the whole assembly of the process cartridge set way after the process cartridge is depleted. Further, the waste process cartridge set may cause pollution to the environment if it is not disposed of properly.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a process cartridge and developer container assembly, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. In one aspect, the present invention relates to a process cartridge and developer container assembly, which enables the user to replace the developer container after the developer is depleted without throwing away the whole assembly of the process cartridge and developer container assembly. According to another aspect of the present invention, the process cartridge and developer container assembly is constructed to include a main cartridge that holds an electrophotographic photosensitive member, developing means, charging means, and cleaning means; a developer container that holds developer and is detachably secured to the main cartridge; and a coupling member for enabling the developer container to be detachably coupled to the main cartridge. According to another aspect of the present invention, the main cartridge has a plurality of developer receiving openings and a first sliding cover plate, which opens the developer receiving openings upon installation of the developer container to the main cartridge or closes the developer receiving openings after removal of the developer container from the main cartridge. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the process cartridge and developer container assembly further comprises a foolproof device which prevents engagement of the developer container into the main cartridge in the wrong direction.